A New Life: Soul Stealer
by Ronishi
Summary: Naraku has a new ability to steal souls to make him more powerful. He has taken Naomi's soul - which is a powerful soul - but Inuyasha has second thoughts. Will he rescue Naomi?
1. Meeting of an Enemy

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meeting of an Enemy  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Note: SEQUEL TO A NEW LIFE  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: SGBJKEDESLK OK!! SO I SAID I WAS GOING TO FINISH THE REST OF MY STORIES BEFORE STARTING A NEW ONE BUT I HAD SUCH A GOOD IDEA AND PLUS THIS IS A SEQUEL SO IT KINDA COUNTS AS THE FIRST STORY RIGHT???  
  
Yami: Not really.  
  
Me: RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT???  
  
Yami: (Scared) Yes.  
  
Me: Anyways, I had a great burst of a story idea and I wanted to start it soooooo badly.  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz of me!  
  
Me: Yes, anyways, tomorrow I'm going to a carnival and Ill have to miss Inuyasha at 9 but Ill catch it at midnight.  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz I'm special.  
  
Me: Yes, I saw the Distillers last night and it was fantastic.  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz of me!  
  
Me: Not really O.o  
  
Oh yes, before you read this story, it would be vital for you to read the first part, A New Life, before you read this or it might not make any sense to you.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I am just an average girl.  
  
Hi, my name is Naomi Hikaru. I'm fifteen years old and have black hair with bangs and brown eyes. I live in Tokyo with my mom, dad, and my brother Joey.  
  
A little before my fifteenth birthday, my life started to complicate – a lot.  
  
It all started with a job I took. Summer vacation just started. Anyways, I was working for one of my friends' families. Kagome Higurashi – unfortunately, she was struck down by a monster and died.  
  
I fell into a sacred well and met a hanyou named Inuyasha. He used to be a friend of Kagome's. We had a lot of fun together, but then Inuyasha lost his memory. We had to get it back for him, but before he fully recovered, he was cast under a spell by his older brother Sesshomarou. But we managed, and the boyfriend I always wanted is what I have now.  
  
I thought that was the end of our crazy adventures, but it was only the beginning....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi ran as fast as she could.  
  
No, he's going to catch me, he's going to....  
  
"Oh!" suddenly, Naomi's foot went over a large stone and she tripped reaching her hands out to break her fall. She turned around onto her back. She tried to get up but fell back down again. She closed her eyes and screamed as she was picked up in a blink of an eye.  
  
Naomi raised her hands to her cheek and paused. She opened her eyes as she was being carried out through the sky, the wind rustling through her hair. She felt cool refreshing breezes of air hitting her face.  
  
The corner of her mouth twisted up and formed a smile. The smile turned into a chuckle and the chuckle turned into a laugh. Suddenly, she was laughing so hard, that tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She wiped them off and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"You always know how to have a good time." She sighed, gripped onto his shoulders.  
  
"Hang on tight." He said. "We're going up higher." Still in the air, Inuyasha double jumped himself even higher when it appeared that they were higher than the Rockies.  
  
Naomi looked down and gasped. Everything seems so tiny now that they were high. Dirt trails looked like mere worms on grass. The temples and shrines looked like peanuts and the people looked like ants.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and faced Naomi. "Ready?" She nodded. She raised her hands off of his shoulders and he dropped her.  
  
She screamed in delight has she was plunging to the ground. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes and she fell through the wind.  
  
She remained in that position for a few seconds, then rolled over and started to fall on her backside. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was about 30 seconds left until she would hit. She looked around. Where was Inuyasha?  
  
She started to scream. "INUYASHA!!!" she cried, squeezing her eyes tight. She hesitantly opened them and saw that she was going to hit.  
  
I'm dead.  
  
She crossed her arms on her chest as she was about to fall to her death.  
  
To her surprised, she felt a swoop of wind. The next thing she knew, she was in the arms of Inuyasha again.  
  
"Scared were ya?"  
  
Naomi smiled and hugged his shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha landed and Naomi stood back onto the ground.  
  
"More people should be as ambitious as you." She said, smiling.  
  
"Hanyou's cannot be ambitious." Said a deep voice.  
  
Naomi gasped and held onto Inuyasha as tight as possible. Inuyasha sniffed the air, then he put on an angry face.  
  
"There's only one scent this disgusting." He murmured.  
  
There was a loud laughter in the air. But it was a harsh, cold, evil laughter. They looked around but no one was there. It started to pierce their ears. Naomi buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Do you remember me Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He turned around and started to sniff the air, trying to find him.  
  
He stopped and looked up.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Naomi blinked a few times.  
  
Naraku?  
  
"Burn in hell, bastard." He muttered.  
  
Naraku shook his head. "Manners, manners, Inuyasha." He narrowed his eyes and dove forward to attack him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and used it to block the attack. He was bounced back into a tree, but stood up.  
  
Naraku walked over to Naomi. Naomi gasped and started to back away, but Naraku grabbed her arm. She widened her eyes.  
  
"What a beautiful young lady we have here." He whispered, his hand under her chin, inspecting her face. He lowered his hands to her breasts. Naomi's hand slapped his and he lowered it reluctantly.  
  
"I could just eat you." He said, grinning.  
  
"Pervert!" she cried, she balled her hand and hit it towards his face. He took a step back and dodged the shot.  
  
"Feh." He said bitterly. He lowered his eyes. "I have plans for you." He said in a tiny whisper.  
  
Naomi gasped. "Wha—?"  
  
Interrupting, Inuyasha ran forward with Tetsusaiga and stabbed it through his body. Naraku reacted quickly by grabbing the sword before it actually scraped his body.  
  
"Fool." He murmured. He threw the sword high into the air. It landed in the dirt and sunk deep into the ground before transforming back.  
  
Inuyasha cringed. He raised his claws and swiped them right through Naraku.  
  
Before he saw any flesh or blood being separated, Naraku's body turned into a mist that circled Inuyasha and Naomi.  
  
"I'll be back." He whispered and the mist was out of sight.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Naomi. "Yeah?"  
  
"Who was that guy?" Naomi asked.  
  
Inuyasha paused. "An enemy, Kagome and I had since the beginning."  
  
Naomi nodded. "What did he mean.....he'll be back?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "It's Naraku. Any thing can happen."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Anything Inuyasha?"  
  
Naraku looked down at the two figures talking below.  
  
He lowered his eyebrows.  
  
"That's exactly what is going to happen."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi looked at the moon.  
  
It looks so small from here, she thought, gazing at the bright yellow light of the smooth sphere shaped object in the sky.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha who was right beside her. His eyes reflected the light. He had his arm around Naomi.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. "To think, some day everything will be obliterated."  
  
Naomi stood up.  
  
"What is your problem?" she sighed, shaking her head with a bit of an angry expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, looking up at her.  
  
"Nothing, but, just, WHY must you always see the worst of things?" she said gruffly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, like the other day when I asked if you wanted to go swimming in the lake you didn't want to because you didn't want to catch a cold?" she said.  
  
"It was freezing outside!" he claimed. "What does this have to do with anything? Remember that time we were climbing trees? You didn't want to because you were going to break a nail!"  
  
Naomi's face turned red.  
  
"And Naraku." She said, changing the subject. "If he's your biggest mortal enemy, then why don't I know about him?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "We're fighting again."  
  
Naomi widened her eyes and sighed. Yes, she had remembered their promise not to fight ever again. She didn't want to relive the horrible events of the past.  
  
She nodded. "Just a....time out. Let me cool down okay? I'm just going to go for a walk."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and put his hand under her chin. "You always know where to find me."  
  
Naomi forced a smile and nodded. She walked away. Inuyasha sighed and sat down at the tree and fell asleep.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi was walking through the woods that Inuyasha was kept at for those 50 years. Everything was still. It would all have been pitch black if it were not for the moonlight, which created a tinge of silver that shone through the trees.  
  
She squinted at the moonlight. It reminded her of Inuyasha. She had to get away from it.  
  
School's about to start soon, she thought. And I won't be able to spend as much time as I did before with Inuyasha. She lowered her head and hugged herself. Maybe its for the better. I don't want too much of him.  
  
How long has it been since she had first met Inuyasha? Two months ago, somewhere around there. (Me: Memo: This all started sometime after school ended for summer holidays. So right now it's late August.)  
  
She lowered her head and sighed.  
  
I'm being too hard on Inuyasha, she thought. She always wanted a boyfriend; she just didn't think it would be so complicated. I overreacted. I should apologize.  
  
She turned around and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
She froze with fear as a chill went up her spine. She blinked then gulped. There was a faint pearl glow behind her. She turned around again and saw Inuyasha. She smiled, but still had obvious fear in her expression.  
  
"Inuyasha." She breathed. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his body. "Sorry." She whispered. She didn't really want to make this look like a scene.  
  
Inuyasha acted with surprise. No, not surprise. More of....confusion. If it did, it quickly disappeared. "That's okay. I forgive you." He said whole- heartedly.  
  
Naomi giggled as Inuyasha tickled her under the chin. His hands found their way to her breasts.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Naomi cried out and slapped Inuyasha's hand. She backed away.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry, my hand slipped." Naomi gulped but shook her head and went back.  
  
"That' okay I guess." She rubbed her cheek on his chest. "Just, no more okay?" Inuyasha nodded. They went to sit by a big tree. Naomi sat down beside Inuyasha and leaned on his shoulder. She quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha did nothing, but looked around and started chuckling. The chuckling remained soft, but wasn't quiet enough for him to hear the soft rustling in the bushes.....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Cliffy I guess!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm no pervert! That's HIS job! (points to Miroku)  
  
Miroku: (GASP) I don't go for the boobs! It's the ass – and only SANGO'S ass. Jebus.  
  
Sango: (slaps his cheek) NO MORE ASS GRABBING!  
  
Miroku: (rubbing cheek) Look what you've done.  
  
Me: (Has no idea where Sango and Miroku came from) Anyways, if the next chapter seems a little confusing, don't let it throw you off. It all comes together in the end. Anyways, LONG chapter! The other ones hopefully won't be as long.  
  
DISCLAIMER (one for every five chapters now, I might not have that many chapters as ten now): I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I have so far – except for Naomi, which resembles moi. Oh well. The only characters I've used so far are Naomi, Inu, and Naraku. Anyways, enjoy Inuyasha (which I do not own). 


	2. Traitor

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Traitor  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: LaLaLaLa....this chapter might freak you out a little.  
  
Inuyasha: o.O Uh oh.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha plopped on the ground and yawned.  
  
It had been a short, but peaceful nap, but when he had woken up, Naomi had not been there. He had decided to go exploring for her.  
  
That fight was stupid, he decided. And it wasn't just her. I guess it was my fault too. I kept a lot from her in all this time.  
  
He was walking deep in the forest until he had heard soft whispering. It sounded like Naomi. He looked yonder and saw some bushes. The sound was right behind there. He crawled there, too lazy to stand up.  
  
He pushed the leaves and twigs aside and peered through and gasped silently.  
  
There was Naomi, her arms wrapped around another. He didn't get to see his face. He couldn't tell what his hair colour was – it was hard to tell in the dark. The moon didn't help too much. But he did see red robes, similar to his. Not exactly he noticed.  
  
His eye revealed anger.  
  
That bitch!  
  
He walked up to a tree and shot his claw at it causing three marks. Then he walked away cursing out loud.  
  
Traitor, what a traitor.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi opened her eyes.  
  
Why does Inuyasha seem different? She wondered. She looked up at him. He looked the same. What was her problem?  
  
She sighed. She didn't really care. She was in the arms of the one she loved the most.  
  
"I love being with you."  
  
"Close your eyes." He whispered. "Let me comfort you."  
  
Naomi obeyed. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to Inuyasha. She was a little alarmed when she felt his hands rubbing on her back, but relaxed once she realized that that was all he was doing.  
  
The hands stopped, and Naomi felt pressure going into her back. She gasped as she felt his hands dig into her back. Her eyes twitched and she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"I-Inuyasha...." She whispered as she blacked out. Her body collapsed, but Inuyasha caught it.  
  
Suddenly, his body glowed a light blue colour. His silver hair turned black. His yellow eyes turned blue. His ears disappeared. Standing in the spot of where Inuyasha was, was Naraku.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"What an idiot." He murmured. "She fell for it. It was almost too easy."  
  
His hands dug deeper into her back. He could hear her straining, but she was still unconscious.  
  
He pulled his hands out with one quick tug, but had something else in his hands. It looked like a small silver pearl. He let go and it floated in the air and transformed into a silver mist. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Her soul." He muttered. "A powerful soul. I can sense it." He turned his head towards Naomi, who was lying on the ground with her eyes wide open, staring at the sky with blank eyes.  
  
He chuckled as he inhaled the mist. There was a sudden blow of wind, as if a tornado hit the town. He stood there with his hair flying up. He suddenly let out a loud gasp.  
  
"The power." He said, raising his hands up to his face. He stared at his hands. "I can feel the power flowing in me." He looked at Naomi again. "She has a hidden power in her soul." He walked over to her and kneeled down and rested his hand on her breast again.  
  
"I'm going to keep the body." He closed his eyes and smiled. "There also must be a hidden power located in her body." He narrowed his eyes. "If so, I want it."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air. He lowered his eyebrows.  
  
"Betrayal." He murmured under his breath. "So this is how it feels."  
  
He landed to notice something jumping on his shoulder.  
  
"Myouga," He snapped. "I don't have time. I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"But Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga cried. "It is urgent!"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" he screamed and slapped Myouga away.  
  
Inuyasha hmphed.  
  
"If she comes back, she'll be sorry. She'll be very sorry...."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome's spirit awoken.  
  
"Something has been disturbed."  
  
She floated down, back to the Earth that she missed. She explored the forest. She heard a rustling and floated up, where she couldn't be spotted. She saw a familiar face.  
  
Naraku.  
  
She clenched her fist, but realized she could not disturb life. But she peered closer at him, and realized that he was carrying someone.  
  
That someone was Naomi.  
  
Kagome followed Naraku as he went to a small tunnel and lead to the underground. He placed Naomi on a mattress and stood back.  
  
"Stand up." He murmured. He snapped his fingers, as Naomi slowly stood up.  
  
Kagome gasped, but she kept watching.  
  
Naomi's eyes were completely lifeless. She was in a lost gaze.  
  
"I will...." She murmured in a flat tone. "Obey danna...."  
  
Naraku smirked.  
  
"Now that I've absorbed her soul, I'm even more powerful." He closed his eyes and laughed. "Now she's my personal slave. And Inuyasha thinks she's found another lover. How naïve."  
  
Kagome gasped and hid herself as Naraku walked out.  
  
Kagome's ghost floated in the small room. She surveyed Naomi's body. It was lying flat against a mattress. Her arms were tucked in tightly at her sides. Her legs were straight and her eyes were closed.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Naomi, will you get your soul back?" she looked up. "Inuyasha's the only one who can rescue you. But I have to help. This cannot be done on their own." She looked back down at Naomi and widened her eyes and floated back.  
  
She had an idea.  
  
She was going to slip her spirit into Naomi's body. Yes it would work. The body would work. Then she would find Inuyasha and explain the whole story. That way, he'll rescue her and Naraku will lose the power of her soul.  
  
She looked over Naomi.  
  
It would be so easy.  
  
Yet, Kagome seemed to hold back.  
  
It's a full-proof plan, she thought.  
  
But what if I don't want to go back?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: YESS! Another suspenseful chapter. I kinda wanted to prolong the beginning, but there really wasn't much to prolong. Any ways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: Ya know, I didn't.  
  
Me: It gets better, doesn't it always?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah....but.....  
  
Me: (Grabs his shirt) but what?!  
  
Inuyasha: (scared) Nothing.  
  
Me: That's what I thought and for you what I should be thinking for the rest of this story.  
  
Inuyasha: (gulp) 


	3. Living Again

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Living Again  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I think the last chapter was a little too short.  
  
Inuyasha: I think it should have ended at the title.  
  
Me: (hits his head) Well too baaaad.  
  
Inuyasha: ;.;  
  
Me: That's right, but I still love you =)  
  
Inuyasha: You see, that's the only reason I'm here doing the commentaries.  
  
Me: You're pushing it....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome was floating above Naomi, staring at her for the longest time. She was making a decision in her head, fighting with herself.  
  
But I'm not a bad person, she thought. I'll be able to force myself out of her body once her souls back. Yes, I can do this.  
  
So Kagome floated on her back and started to move down until she was in Naomi's body.  
  
There was a pause, then Naomi slowly opened her eyes. She stood up and stretched. She looked at her hands.  
  
"It worked...." She whispered. She lost her balance and fell against a wall. She gasped for air.  
  
"I haven't been able to touch for so long." She said, tears rolling down her cheek. She raised her hands to her face and smeared her hand on the tears. "I haven't been able to cry for so long." She slowly rose back to her feet and started walking.  
  
The walking turned into running and as soon as she realized it, she was out of the tunnel and back in the Inuyasha Forest.  
  
She was running, sprinting into the air. Naomi laughed; it felt so good to be alive again. She rolled in a pile of leaves. She climbed trees. She screamed in joy.  
  
"And I took all this for granted." She murmured. Now the only thing she needed to enjoy life was Inuyasha. But first, she had to go back home. She looked for the well and jumped in.  
  
She was heading for a pit of light and as quickly as it started she was back in the well. She climbed up, it was easy in Naomi's body. She went into the house, the door was unlocked. She suddenly felt itchy, she decided to change her clothes. She rummaged through her closet but only found her school uniform, so she just put it on.  
  
It fit Naomi's body perfectly. She set back into the living room where she figured her family would be. She was right. She peered through the door. On the couch was her mom, grandpa and Sota. They looked miserable.  
  
Her mom was holding Sota's head, he was leaning on her and it appeared that tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Uncle Natashou, he died?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Higurashi said. She stroked Sota's hair.  
  
"Why?" he cried. "Now sis AND Uncle Natashou died. It's not fair." He buried his head in his hands and started sobbing.  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa?" Naomi walked through the door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Well hello there Naomi. The door was open I suppose. I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
Naomi stared at her, trying to hold back the tears, but they formed anyways. She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around and started crying and screaming.  
  
"Oh mom!" she cried. "I missed you so much!" she started chopping up her words.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi acted with surprise, then she hugged her back.  
  
"K-Kagome?" she breathed. "It that you?"  
  
Naomi nodded and began sobbing loudly. She went off her mother and hugged her grandpa and Sota in one squeeze.  
  
"I was so scared!" she cried. Mrs. Higurashi went up to her and they shared a family hug.  
  
"We missed you too Kagome."  
  
Naomi widened her eyes and gasped for air. She let go of her family and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I have to go now." She said, she stood up.  
  
"No sis!" cried Sota. "Why do you have to go now?"  
  
Naomi stared at the ground. "This....this isn't my body. I have to go do something important."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood in front of Naomi. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead. She went on her knees and held onto Naomi's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, just remember, no matter what happens, even if you'll be away forever – we'll all still love you, no matter what. And we'll always think of you, even as we go on."  
  
Naomi stared at her. Her eyes started to water, then she leaned forward and hugged her mother.  
  
"Arigauto mother. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
As Naomi left her family, she wondered if she'd ever see them once again.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi stood on a balcony, watching over life. She looked by and saw her friends walking by. She so desperately wanted to go greet her friends, but knew that couldn't be done.  
  
Her friends looked up and saw her, they waved. Naomi was shocked.  
  
"Hey there Naomi!"  
  
Naomi sighed and forced a weak smile and waved back. They smiled but kept walking. Tears brimmed at Naomi's eyes. She wiped them away and started to walk back down. She decided to go explore the park.  
  
She walked with her head staring at the ground. She was so depressed.  
  
I shouldn't have died, she thought sadly. How could a reincarnation of a miko die?  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
Kikyou died once right?  
  
But she was bought back to life.  
  
She clenched her fist and crinkled her forehead. Maybe I should be brought to life too.  
  
She suddenly felt angry. This wasn't normal for kind, caring Kagome Higurashi. But she was dead! No one seemed to care. Her friends seemed just fine. Only her family cared. Only her family and Inuyasha.  
  
All of the angry thoughts stirred through her head. They abruptly stopped once she realized she had bumped into someone.  
  
She fell down and rubbed her side. Wow, she thought. I haven't felt pain like that since I died. She stood up to help the person, she reached out her hand.  
  
"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She said blushing. She could feel her face getting hot. The other person's hand touched hers and she helped them up.  
  
"That's okay." He said, dusting himself. "I was not really paying attention to what I was doing." He looked past her shoulders. "And if it weren't for you, I'd probably walk into that poison ivy." He said, laughing at it.  
  
Naomi opened her eyes. There was nothing to be embarrassed about after all. But once she saw the person she bumped into, she was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, pointed at him. "Houjyou-kun." (Me: In case you have no hell of an idea who that is, its Hojo. That's just how you spell it.) She cried wide-eyed.  
  
Houjyou looked down at Naomi.  
  
"Oh." He said, slapping himself on the head. "Sorry Naomi, I didn't recognize you for a sec there." He looked around, red in the face. "Do you wanna go for a walk? It's a nice day out."  
  
"Uhh....sure."  
  
They started walking to the middle of the park, where there was a small waterfall.  
  
Naomi looked up at him.  
  
I missed him too, she thought sadly. I wonder if he missed me.  
  
"Hey, Houjyou?" she asked unsure of herself.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking down, his handsome brown eyes (or I'm not sure if its BLUE or brown. In the eps, its brown, but in the Inu movie they were blue.) looking down on her.  
  
Naomi hung her mouth open, then slowly began to move her lips.  
  
"Did you – did you hear about Kagome Hi-Higurashi?" she stammered.  
  
Houjyou looked back on the path. He raised his hand to his eye and began rubbing it.  
  
"Houjyou?"  
  
He looked back down on her, his expression stiff, but with a smile, but it wasn't as comforting as it always was. "There was something in my eye." He said quickly.  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Houjyou sighed. "I heard. I used to really like Kagome. I just hate it now she's gone. I wonder if she's looking down at us now." He said, raising his face up.  
  
Naomi smiled slightly. "I bet she is. You know, we were best friends in grade four."  
  
He smiled. "I remember. Do you remember those water fights that we used to have with each other in grade four?"  
  
How could Kagome forget? She remembered her and Naomi and Houjyou and a bunch of her other friends running around in their bathing suits spraying each other with water guns.  
  
Naomi clung onto Houjyou's arm. She could feel his body stiffen.  
  
"Oy, Houjyou?" she asked, turning her face to hers.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, not looking down.  
  
Naomi stopped. Tears started brimming at the corner of her eyes. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I missed you Houjyou!" she cried. "I've been gone for so long! I always wanted to see you again. I always wanted to tell you." She raised her face to his. "How much I really like you."  
  
She could feel Houjyou resisting. "What's the matter?" she asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I missed you too I guess." He said, beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks. "But it's only been two months. I thought you didn't like me like that. You told me in grade seven remember?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I like you too." He said, breathlessly. "But just not like that. You're a cool kid Naomi."  
  
Naomi gasped.  
  
I forgot I'm in Naomi's body!  
  
Houjyou caught her expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh my god." She cried slapping her head. "I'm sooooo sorry Houjyou. Could you please pretend none of this happened. I uhh....I'm in a hurry. Dentist appointment. Rotten gums. Ciao." She punched him in the shoulder.  
  
She started running leaving Houjyou back in the park.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Rotten gums?"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi pushed her way into the temple. She ran down the stairs and landed against the lip of the well. She looked back at the open door and closed her eyes and cried.  
  
I'll miss this fresh air. I'll miss my family. I'll miss my friends. I'll miss Houjyou.  
  
She wiped the tears away, then stood at the edge of the well and while squeezing her eyes shut, jumped in.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naraku entered the tunnel. He looked around and started running towards the mattress.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He howled.  
  
He looked around, then he lowered his head.  
  
"She's gone." He murmured. "Someone stole her. She had no soul – she had no life. She couldn't have moved out of here herself."  
  
He gasped as he came to a realization.  
  
"THAT BITCH!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Hahaha, that kinda gave it away eh?  
  
Inuyasha: No, what does that mean? Why is Naomi a bitch? I don't get it.  
  
Me: O.o Of course you don't.  
  
Yugi: (whispers it in Inuyasha's ear)  
  
Inuyasha: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yami: (nods)  
  
Me: =D Now everyone understands the fricken story.  
  
Inuyasha: But....  
  
Me: Sit boiiii. 


	4. But I Still Love You

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Four  
  
But I still love you  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: EXCUUUUUSE ME if the title seems sappy, but I was kinda trying to think what I was gonna make happen. I have a feeling that you'll like this chapter – and especially the next one.  
  
Inuyasha: I like all the chapters.  
  
Me: =D O0O0O baby you got meeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Yami: o.  
  
Yugi: (sigh) true love.  
  
Yami: Yeah....but.....do they have to do....that....in front of us?  
  
Yugi: (turning red) Let's....leave them alone.... (leaving looking back and letting out a nervous giggle.)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naraku turned his head, crinkling his eyebrows. His eyes looked like mere slits – he was exploding in rage.  
  
"She couldn't have." He murmured. He ran back outside. "NO!"  
  
He stopped himself before he moved on forward.  
  
"No, this is a trick." He said, closing his eyes. "I know where she is. But I'll wait until she comes to me." He turned around and began walking back, his mad laughter filling the air.  
  
"Ah soh?" murmured the little fox youkai hiding behind a tree. He eyed Naraku with an icy stare, then disappeared behind the bushes.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi walked through the forest and took a long whiff. She still had no idea where she was in the forest, but she could feel that she wasn't too far away from Inuyasha.  
  
She sat down by a small tree to rest.  
  
She could feel the pollen in the air.  
  
Oh uh, she thought. Naomi must be allergic to pollen. She leaned forward and sneezed which echoed through the forest.  
  
She turned around as she heard soft footsteps. It sounded more like scurrying.  
  
She stood up and gulped. "Who's there?" she chocked.  
  
"Kagome?" she heard a high voice say.  
  
She widened her eyes. She saw a little fox jumping into her arms.  
  
"Shippo!" she cried. She opened her arms as the little youkai hopped in. He giggled.  
  
"Everyone said you had died Kagome. I didn't believe them for one second."  
  
He looked up and squirmed away.  
  
"You're not Kagome!" he cried, frightened.  
  
"Shippo, it IS me."  
  
Shippo gasped. "Kagome must have died then." He backed away. "Who are you?"  
  
Naomi leaned down and explained the story to Shippo.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Shippo hopped into Naomi's arms and gave her a warm hug. "You're always such a good person."  
  
Naomi could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Arigauto Shippo-Chan. I'm glad I'll always have friends like you."  
  
She stood up and sniffed. She rubbed her nose and looked around. "We have to go look for Inuyasha now." She gestured her head. "Let's go."  
  
Shippo skipped along behind Naomi.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and sneezed again. (stupid pollen) She lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping along side Naomi.  
  
Naomi stopped. She kneeled down and drew in the dirt with her fingers.  
  
"Well Shippo, it's just that, I haven't seen Inuyasha in a long time. I mean what if he doesn't like me anymore? Or, what he's mad that I'm in Naomi's body? I don't know what to expect."  
  
Shippo puffed out his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome! If he picks on you, then he'll get a load of me."  
  
Naomi smiled, the sneezed again.  
  
"You have bad allergies to this pollen Kagome." Shippo said.  
  
Naomi sniffed again. "My nose is burning. I think its red now."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And they started off again, Shippo in Naomi's hands.  
  
"Oy Kagome?"  
  
"Hai Shippo."  
  
"Are you going to find Inuyasha-san? What if he does go wild on you?"  
  
Naomi stopped with a look of emptiness on her face as she sneezed again.  
  
"Goes wild on me? I thought he'd just be mad."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Kagome!" cried Shippo.  
  
Naomi gave a sheepish smile. "If he does, I'll give him one of my...." Naomi paused as she brought her hand to her face. She stopped as it appeared the sneeze went away.  
  
"Like I was saying, if he goes I'll hive him one of my (sneeze) SIT BOY!" Naomi bent forward and wiped her nose. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue, but she stopped once she heard a loud thump.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Naomi looked up and saw a branch waving in the air.  
  
He must have been on that tree over there, she thought, running as fast as she could with Shippo hanging on by her ankles.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!" she cried. She was almost there! She could see Inuyasha with his face planted into the ground and saw him peeling himself off of the ground.  
  
She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here again!" she screamed with tears. "I can't believe I'm in here in your arms! This is where I always longed to be and—"  
  
She was cut short as she felt herself fly back onto the soft soil.  
  
She cringed at Inuyasha as she saw his eyes stare down on her like stone.  
  
"I-Inu-ya-yasha?" she stammered.  
  
He crossed his arms and glared at her from a 5 foot distance.  
  
"You still have the nerve to come see me?"  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. "What? I don't know—"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed violently. Naomi squinted her eyes as she saw angry tears fly out of his eyes.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" he screamed. "THIS WHOLE TIME – DID YOU BETRAY ME? THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE TOGETHER, DID YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND LIE?"  
  
"Inuyasha...." Naomi stood up and started walking over to him. She stopped in alarm as he raised his claws and wriggled his fingers.  
  
"Don't come any closer." He warned.  
  
Naomi started to cry and shook her head as she took one more hesitant step towards him.  
  
"I WARNED YOU!" Inuyasha flew out at Naomi. She screamed and closed her eyes.  
  
"OSWARI!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha resisted the pull. He groaned and tugged at the rosary and it stopped. He stood where he was and raised his head to Naomi. "You didn't get me that time."  
  
"NO!" Naomi ran up to his and knocked him to the ground. "PLEASE Inuyasha! Control yourself!"  
  
Shippo popped up from behind Naomi. "Inuyasha!" he jumped at him but Inuyasha slapped him back against a tree.  
  
Naomi tugged at his shirt. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" she pleaded.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he screamed. "WHY DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN?"  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. She got off of Inuyasha and stared at him while he was still on the ground, forcing back tears.  
  
The sight of seeing him cry made her cry too.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. "I'm not Naomi."  
  
Inuyasha gasped and stood up. He raised her chin and stared at her face. He flicked down his hand in anger.  
  
"Yes you are, you liar!" he raised his hand again but Naomi held it back.  
  
"Look closer." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, but he pulled his face closer to hers and stared at her eyes.  
  
That same twinkle.  
  
The same twinkle in the eye that he was used to seeing.  
  
He pulled Naomi's hair behind her ears.  
  
"It's me – Kagome." She cried, her voice straining.  
  
Inuyasha's breathing became loud and heavy.  
  
"Wh-what?" he whispered, raising his face to hers. "Is it?"  
  
Naomi nodded. She leaned forward and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
She paused and looked up at him, still hugging him.  
  
"Do you....?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I always have." He said, hugging her back.  
  
"I never doubted you for a second." She mouthed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek on his chest. She never wanted to let go.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: So how'd you guys liked that chapter?  
  
Inuyasha: o.O I feel a cat fight coming along.  
  
Me: NO!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Heh, sureeeee.  
  
Me: Whatever. Anyways, I'm starting a new story, but it technacly isn't a story. It might go on for a while, so I'm going to do that one as I do my other stories. I might finish this story before moving on, but I'm going to start that story – The NEW Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: The new me eh?  
  
Me: Yup! Narrated by ME!!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like where this is going. . 


	5. The Truth Hurts

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Truth Hurts  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Umm....well yeah, Inuyasha would kill if his heart is broken by three people – Kikyou, Kagome, and Naomi – but oh well. He's pissed off okay!?  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Yami: .o  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
  
Me: Anyways, I was watching Inuyasha on Friday and it was the episode where he had black hair!! =D GOD DAMMIT HE LOOKED SO SEXY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I AM sexy,  
  
Me: Yeah, but you're sexier with black hair. But you look hot with those ears too =)  
  
Inuyasha: =)  
  
Me: Ain't it? But did you know that when Inuyasha is in his hanyou form – he doesn't have human ears? HOLY SHIT! I always thought he had two pairs of ears. I'd hate to see him at the part where those ears are supposed to be. O.o  
  
Inuyasha: :O!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha held onto Naomi.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
Naomi widened her eyes and let go.  
  
"Naomi!" she cried. "She's in terrible danger!"  
  
Inuyasha moved back and stared away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her if hurt. "Its-its nothing-okay?" he snapped.  
  
Naomi gasped and slowly nodded, but she remembered something.  
  
Inuyasha had almost attacked her.  
  
Why?  
  
She gasped and widened her eyes.  
  
He had thought she was Naomi.  
  
But why would he want to attack Naomi?  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and started to walk away.  
  
"Hold an a second Inuyasha!" Naomi cried and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. His head jerked back.  
  
"What is it?" he murmured.  
  
"Tell me." She breathed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do you hate Naomi?!" she demanded. She started to shake Inuyasha. "Why do you hate her?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha screamed, throwing her grip off. "What makes you think that this is any of your business?!"  
  
Naomi paused at those words, then her eyes started to water.  
  
"Because I care for you Inuyasha." She slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You've been hurt. I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me what happened. You trust me right?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, then sighed and nodded.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
Crystal tears shimmered on Inuyasha's face. Naomi stared at them.  
  
"She betrayed me." He coughed out. "She had another lover. I saw them, their arms around each other. It didn't look like any friend to me."  
  
Naomi started to cry too.  
  
"Inuyasha. You've had your heart broken so many times – haven't you?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head so that Naomi couldn't see his tears, but she heard his sobs. Naomi bent forward and cradled Inuyasha's head in her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha...." She soothed and stroked his ears. "Please. Don't cry." Because at the sight of him crying, she just wanted to cry even more.  
  
"I've been in such a struggle Kagome." He whispered.  
  
He sounds like such a kid now, Kagome thought. If I hadn't known him better, I would think he's a big softy.  
  
She sighed, then paused as she lifted back up Inuyasha's head. He wiped some tears away and stared at her in confusion.  
  
"You HAVE to save Naomi Inuyasha."  
  
The expression of a sad child quickly twisted into hate and anger.  
  
"I told you! I won't!" he started to walk away, but stopped at turned his head to look at Naomi one more time. "It was nice seeing you again Kagome." And he started to walk.  
  
"Osuwari." Naomi said. Inuyasha tripped face first into the dirt. Naomi ran over to him and grabbed his robes.  
  
"You MUST save her Inuyasha! You have no choice! I told you that you have to save her, so you will."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Save her from what exactly? You never mentioned that to me. You also didn't mention why you are in Naomi's body in the first place."  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. "Naraku has taken Naomi's soul out of her body and now he has even more power!"  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Naraku?!"  
  
"You heard me." She tightened her grip on his robes. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'll do anything to kill that bastard."  
  
Naomi smiled and stood up. She walked over to a bush and picked up the unconscious Shippo and shook him up and down.  
  
Shippo's eyes snapped open and he looked dizzily out into the scenery.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he muttered shaking his head. "Why is everything upside down?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
In the still bushes of the youkai exterminator village, a hooded figure wandered around the forest.  
  
The shadows blanketed him, making him non-visible, but he heard a twig cracking, he spun around, and felt a smooth wood pressed tightly on his neck. He didn't move.  
  
"Identify yourself." He heard a voice. His eyeballs rolled in his head to try to find the person, and realized that it was a female. Who was right behind him.  
  
It seemed like a thick wooden stick holding him back onto the other person. He could feel her heavy breathing on his neck.  
  
But what she didn't see was this mans smirk.  
  
A girl, he thought. How easy. He raised his hand and removed the beads that were wrapped around them, then in less than a blink of an eye, he pushed away from the woman's grasp and stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He held out his hand, but stopped and lowered is to his side. He gestured his hand towards him. "Come into the light."  
  
The woman hesitantly obeyed and dragged her feet until her face had hit the moon.  
  
The man grinned and ran up to her and threw his arms around her.  
  
"Sango! I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!"  
  
"H-houshi-sama? What are you doing?"  
  
Miroku grinned. He rested his hand on her ass again.  
  
Sango started shaking in anger, then she slapped his cheek causing a red mark.  
  
Miroku sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "Oh, how I longed for the pain!"  
  
Sango stared at him as she crossed her arms. "You haven't changed a bit, you perverted Houshi."  
  
Miroku blushed. "And I never will!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
Miroku's silly face wore off. "Have you heard of Inuyasha or Kagome-sama recently?"  
  
Sango gasped, then lowered her head.  
  
"Kagome-chan had died." She murmured, hiding back obvious tears.  
  
"Sango...." Miroku walked forward and embraced Sango in a hug. She didn't resist.  
  
Sango started to weep. "Oh Miroku, Kagome-chan was my friend. I just don't know why...."  
  
Miroku patted her back. "Have you heard about Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
Sango's body stiffened. She let go of Miroku, her eyes flaming in anger.  
  
"He has found another woman!"  
  
Miroku gasped. "No...."  
  
Sango nodded. "It's true! Almost the day after Kagome was killed too!" tears spurted out of her eyes. "it was as if Inuyasha didn't care! He abandoned Kagome!" she crumbled to the ground. She was on her knees, staring at the ground.  
  
Miroku bent down. He held out his hand. "Sango...."  
  
Sango kept sobbing. "He didn't care for Kagome." She lifted her eyes which were filled with anger and rage. She got up and started running with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
Miroku gasped as he struggled to his feet. "Sango no!"  
  
But Sango ignored him.  
  
"I'm going to kill that filthy hanyou!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha: Filthy am I?  
  
Me: -.- come on now, it was just in the story, nothing to fret about.  
  
Inuyasha: FILTHY EH?  
  
Me: O.O  
  
Sango: (sweatdrop) come on now, I didn't mean it.  
  
Inuyasha: I am SOOO not filthy!  
  
Me: o.o  
  
Miroku: Yes, just calm down.  
  
Inuyasha: (raises arms) NOT FILTHY!! O.O  
  
Sango: o.o whew you stink.  
  
Inuyasha: -.-# (whacks Miroku over the head)  
  
Miroku: Oww, why'd you hit me? =(  
  
Inuyasha: I don't hit girls. You're the closest thing to her.  
  
Miroku: Not fair! X.x 


	6. Sango's Revenge

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sango's Revenge  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Don't worry everyone! Miroku's going to be just fine!!  
  
Inuyasha: OH YEAH!!!? (struggles in straight jacket)  
  
Me: YES!! (hits Inuyasha over the head)  
  
Inuyasha: XD (out cold)  
  
Me: I love him but he's a little crazy sometimes. -  
  
Miroku: oww my head =(  
  
Sango: I think he'll be alright, he's just a little mental right now.  
  
Miroku: (rubs her ass)  
  
Sango: o.o PERVERT!! (slaps him across the cheek)  
  
Me: o.O Well at least everything's back to normal?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kikyou walked around a dead village.  
  
That's exactly what is was.  
  
She turned her head and all she saw were dead bodies, sprawled on the cold stone ground.  
  
"What happened here?" she murmured under her breathe. She had her hair undone and the wind picked it up and started tossing it around.  
  
"M-Miko-sama."  
  
Kikyou turned her head as she saw a little child on the ground. She quickly ran over to her.  
  
"What has happened to the village?" Kikyou asked in a trembling voice. "Who has attacked you?"  
  
The child raised her head. She was dressing in a yellow kimono with long flowing dark chocolate brown hair up to her waste, and her big brown eyes staring down Kikyou's.  
  
"Th-they are not dead, Kikyou-sama." She managed to whisper. She blinked her big eyes a few times. "A youkai came and attacked the village. He-he stole their souls."  
  
The child collapsed. Kikyou gasped and lifted her head up. The child started breathing heavily and irregular.  
  
She turned her head to Kikyou. "They have been drained of their souls. But they are not dead."  
  
Kikyou allowed a teardrop to fall at her feet. "What have they done to you?"  
  
The child paused. "He thought he had my soul. But I don't think I can carry on." She took a few more slow blinks.  
  
"Who?" Kikyou demanded. "Who did this to you?"  
  
The child reached out her hand and rested it on Kikyou's.  
  
"I cannot remember much." She whispered. Then she widened her eyes. "Beware of the vengeful red eyes, the black hair, the cold laugh."  
  
Kikyou widened her eyes.  
  
This is....  
  
The child's eyeballs rolled up into her head and she collapsed on the spot.  
  
Kikyou gasped, then held back her tears and took a slow nod and stood up.  
  
She stared at the lifeless infant body resting on the ground.  
  
She looked so peaceful, as if asleep.  
  
Kikyou clenched her fist.  
  
She closed her eyes and allowed the wind to tossle her hair again.  
  
This could only mean one thing, she thought with hatred and rage.  
  
Naraku.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi walked with Inuyasha as they tried to track down Naraku's scent.  
  
"Disgusting." Inuyasha murmured. Naomi sighed.  
  
"Just a little longer. Wherever he is not, he'll have Naomi's soul. And I bet he'll have a bunch over other people's too."  
  
Inuyasha hmphed.  
  
Naomi glared at him.  
  
He obviously still doesn't care for Naomi anymore, she observed.  
  
But why would Naomi betray Inuyasha?  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
Naomi made an angry face.  
  
Naraku wanted Naomi's soul for a reason.  
  
Naomi wasn't such a normal girl after all.  
  
But what did Naraku want?  
  
Kagome had to find out.  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
Shippo looked up at him. "Why did you stop Inuyasha?"  
  
Myouga popped out and went on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Naomi smiled. "Myouga!"  
  
The flea looked at Naomi. "Why hello there Kagome."  
  
Naomi gasped. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Myouga shrugged. "I just knew. I could sense it."  
  
Naomi turned to Inuyasha. "Why did you stop?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Naomi shook her head, then let out a surprised shriek and jumped back as she saw something fly down and land hard at their feet. It twirled and rose into the air back into the bushes.  
  
Naomi gasped. "What was that?" she widened her eyes. "Why does it seem familiar?"  
  
"I recognize this scent." Inuyasha muttered. He spun around as he saw a flame in the air. "What is that?" he gasped as he realized it was heading towards them.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud groan and fell forwards as he felt a blade stab into his back.  
  
Naomi gasped and bent down to help Inuyasha. She lifted her head.  
  
What the hell?  
  
She looked up and saw a tall figure head towards her. She held a wooden object in her hand.  
  
Naomi squinted her eyes.  
  
A boomerang?  
  
She gasped.  
  
The woman's face came into view.  
  
"S-S-Sa...." Naomi tried to talk but they words wouldn't come out of her mouth.  
  
Sango faced her attention away from Naomi and looked at Inuyasha who was on his stomach, his head turned enough to see Sango. She gripped Hiraikotsu tightly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. "First you, hanyou. Then I'll kill this wretched girl you betrayed her with." Her eyes flared in anger.  
  
Naomi blinked her eyes. What was happening?  
  
"Sango! Sango!"  
  
Who was that calling?  
  
Sango ignored the distant calls and raised Hiraikotsu. Her eyes flaming with hatred.  
  
"This is the end."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Kinda weird, Sango wouldn't behave like this, but its suspencful.  
  
Sango: o.o What the hell was this? I'm no psycho path!  
  
Miroku: (rubs her bum)  
  
Sango: O.O!! GOD DAMMIT!! (hits Miroku over the head and starts screaming psycho pathically)  
  
Inuyasha: (wakes up and sees Miroku) Dammit!! (breaks out of straightjacket and starts hitting Miroku)  
  
Sango: (also hits Miroku)  
  
Miroku: =( Why is it always me? 


	7. Back Together

Souls of the Dead  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Back Together  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Miroku is STILL recovering and will be willing accepting any flowers or something, just leave it at the door or he'll....you know....  
  
Sango: ACK!!  
  
Miroku: (rubs cheek) I think I'm feeling better now.  
  
Sango: YOU....BETTER....BE....O.O!!  
  
Me: -.-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only wish huh? It belongs to Rumiko Takashi but maybe if I'm lucky – someday I'll own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanks for Blackberry14 for helping me on some part.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi gasped as Sango threw down Hiraikotsu. Dust clouds got in the way of Naomi's sight, but she picked herself up and started running as fast as Naomi's leg's could carry her – which was pretty fast.  
  
She dove into a bush, and watched over the area, taking deep breaths.  
  
Thank God Naomi's athletic, Kagome thought, wiping sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"I'm coming for you."  
  
Naomi gasped, but it was so quiet, it was as soft as a baby breathing.  
  
Naomi pushed over some leaves that were blocking her view from seeing Sango. She was walking around, looking for Naomi.  
  
Looking for me, to kill me, Kagome thought with fear.  
  
Sango paused. Then she yelled in fury and swung Hiraikotsu at a tree making a cut at least a foot deep.  
  
"She escaped." She murmured. "Kagome-chan's replacement escaped."  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. She stood out of the bushes, making a loud rustling sound.  
  
Sango whipped around. She gave her a cruel smile.  
  
"You have no idea what you've just done." And she started walking over to her.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Naomi cried, backing away.  
  
Would Sango really hurt her?  
  
Sango shook her head. "Do not speak to me as if I am your friend!"  
  
Naomi smiled. "Do you not consider me a friend anymore?"  
  
Sango stopped. "Anymore?"  
  
Naomi swallowed. "It's me – Kagome."  
  
Sango let Hiraikotsu rest at her side. She stared at Naomi, which seemed like forever. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She blinked many times and turned her head away.  
  
Naomi gasped. "Sango...."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, but she quickly opened them when she felt Sango's hot breaths against her ear, and Hiraikotsu pinning her against a tree by the neck.  
  
Naomi stared at Sango. "Sango-chan, why?"  
  
"How dare you!" screamed Sango. "Even THINKING of making me believe you were Kagome. How cruel. How inhuman. You toy with hearts. That will be your undoing."  
  
Naomi opened her mouth. She blinked a few times. "I-In-Inuyasha." She choked.  
  
She widened her eyes.  
  
I can't talk!  
  
Sango smiled. "Do not waste your breath on that traitor of a hanyou. He is unconscious as we speak. My sword still deep in his shoulder blade." She narrowed her eyes at Naomi.  
  
"Sango! Sango!"  
  
There's that voice again, she thought, as she closed her eyes and drifted away.  
  
Sango smiled. "I have her now and—"she let go of Naomi and screamed as she was being pulled back by an invisible force.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "You cannot do this to me!"  
  
Miroku pulled back his hand and caught Sango in his arms. She tried to get away, but he held her firm.  
  
"You must believe her words Sango!" he said. "She speaks the truth!"  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Kagome-chan has been betrayed! Kagome-chan had died! She cannot be!" she stopped and gripped onto Miroku's robes. She blinked a few times and turned towards Naomi. "Could she?"  
  
She leaped out of Miroku's arms and turned around as she heard a soft groan. She looked and saw Inuyasha slowly open his eyes.  
  
"You bitch!" he screamed. "Why did you do that!?"  
  
Sango crossed her arms. "Do not speak hanyou. Traitor."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes and stood up as he pulled the blade from his shoulder and tossed it at Sango's feet.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not deny it!" Sango yelled. "Kagome-chan died! You found a new girl! A replacement! You never loved Kagome-chan! You just didn't want to be alone! You just wanted the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
Miroku pulled Sango by the shoulder back. "Believe her Sango!" he yelled. "She speaks the truth! Kagome-sama's spirit lies in that body."  
  
Sango pushed his hand away. "Did the hanyou tell you this?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. Myouga popped up from Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Myouga eh?" she murmured. She stared at the ground. "A wise man such as him cannot be lying." She looked around at the group of people staring at her. She could feel her face growing hot.  
  
Naomi opened her eyes. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
Sango smiled. "Oh Kagome-chan!" she cried running to her and wrapping her in a hug.  
  
Naomi giggled. "Oh Sango, I knew you would come to your senses."  
  
Sango pulled away. "I just didn't know what to think. I knew you had died and heard that Inuyasha had found another woman." She sighed. "I didn't want you to be taken for granted."  
  
Naomi felt tears brim at her eyes. She leaned forward to hug Sango again. "Arigauto." She whispered. "For thinking of me."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kikyou walked around with her bow and arrows tightly gripped in her hands. Her Soul Collectors followed her.  
  
"I sense him." She rasped. "I can feel Naraku near." She looked around more and started off into the forest.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes.  
  
"I found him!" he cried. He began sniffing around and looked ahead and started to run.  
  
"Kiara." Sango said and Kiara transformed. Her and Miroku climbed on her back and they followed Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo-chan." Naomi said. Shippo nodded and transformed into a large bird. Naomi hopped on his back and they went along too.  
  
"He's too far ahead!" cried Sango.  
  
"Just follow him, we'll meet up with him sooner or later." Naomi said.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to a small hut up ahead.  
  
"NARAKU!" he yelled. "Sakontessou!" he screamed and ripped the hut into pieces, but no one was inside.  
  
"Where did he go?" Inuyasha said, looking around. "AHH!" he cried as he got plowed to the ground.  
  
Naraku pinned him down and smiled. "Inuyasha, you are just as pathetic as you always were."  
  
Inuyasha winced. "Bastard."  
  
Naraku smirked and dug his hands into Inuyasha's back. He quickly pulled out a silver mist and inhaled it. He started to laugh madly as Inuyasha's limp body fell forward.  
  
Naraku could feel more power flowing in him. But Inuyasha's soul only had the same power as the average person's soul. But Naomi's soul, Naomi's soul was the power Naraku need the most.  
  
Suddenly, bubbly things (Me: Those weird things that come out of Naraku in the second Inuyasha movie) that looked like bug parts popped out of Naraku's body and it appeared that Naraku was being absorbed in it.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
He gasped as Hiraikotsu went flying his way and cut part of his flesh off, but it just grew back.  
  
"How pathetic."  
  
Sango with Kiara and Miroku appeared from the sky. Sango had recalled Hiraikotsu back to her hands.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
Naraku looked yonder and saw a young girl flying on a large bird.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "So, she decided to come back."  
  
Naomi had packed some arrows along with a bow.  
  
If Naomi had special powers Naraku wanted, she probably is a miko like me.  
  
Naomi pulled out an arrow and aimed at Naraku. Naraku started backing away as Naomi fired.  
  
"No!" Naraku screamed, but the arrow didn't do anything but hit and was absorbed into Naraku's bubbly flesh.  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Naraku snickered. "Fool."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This girls strong powers do not make the term that she is a miko such as yourself." Naraku said, eyeing Naomi straight in the eye. "But I can demonstrate for you and I what powers this girls' body beholds.  
  
"Huh?" Naomi cried.  
  
"Inuyasha." Naraku said softly. He looked over at Inuyasha who started to stand up.  
  
Naomi gasped. "No!" she cried. This was just like in the small tunnel she had seen Naraku in. Inuyasha opened his eyes but they reveled no more then a blob of colour. All emotion had been drained.  
  
"This is....?" Naomi backed away as Inuyasha raised his hand and was about to pull Tetsusaiga out.  
  
"No!" Shippo cried and dived towards Inuyasha and snatched the Tetsusaiga, sheathe and all. Shippo let out a whimper as he ran back to Naomi.  
  
"Good job Shippo." She said. But how long can it last us for?  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and jumped in the air and lunged at Naomi. He raised his claw in the air. Naomi screamed as the stuck out her hand and a strong ray sent Inuyasha flying back. He landed on the ground, sliding on his back. He made no attempt to get up. He just stared at the sky with unblinking eyes.  
  
Naomi gasped and stared at her hand.  
  
I remember this....  
  
She thought of the time where she had first met Inuyasha. When she still had the Shikon no Tama inside her body. She warded off monsters this way.  
  
But how could Naomi do it?  
  
There was no jewel in side of her.  
  
She gasped as she thought Naraku saying that she had powers.  
  
Naomi stared at her hands.  
  
"I-I can beat him with this." Naomi said as she ran up to Naraku and stuck out her hands.  
  
Oh no, Kagome thought. I myself can't do this in Naomi's body.  
  
I'm as good as dead.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: MWAHAHA! I had to end it there folks, it was getting long  
  
Inuyasha: =( THAT'S NOT FAIR HOW COME IM THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL FREAKY AND ZOMBYISH!!!!!  
  
Me: BECAUSE THAT'S HOW THE FREAKEN CHAPTER GOES AND IF YOULL JUST LET ME FINISH THE STORY THEN YOULL SEE THAT IT ALL TURNS OUT GOOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: oy o.o 


	8. What do you think?

An Opinion?  
  
Readers Interlude  
  
#%#%#% Me: HAH! No, this isn't a chapter, I just need you're opinion.  
  
Now I know you guys have been reading a lot on Naomi and Inuyasha. And I was just wondering if I should continue writing stories on adventures with Naomi and Inuyasha, or just leave it at the end with this. If I do continue, it will be anti Inu/Kag...though I do support it! But it doesn't mean I'll stop writing Inu/Kag fics.  
  
So I just want to know if I should continue making more Nao/Inu fics, or if I should finish this and leave it alone.  
  
SO My two only reviews (Katie and Katie...hahaha -.-) Review this interlude and tell me what you think..MWHAHAHA...  
  
Inuyasha: O.O 


	9. A Battle Ranges

A New Life: Soul Stealer  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
A Battle Ranges  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, so I decided that I'm going to have this "A New Life" series. Sounds good? Good.  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno. Souls of the Dead kinda sounded weird.  
  
Me: Yeah and then I realized it had nothing to do with the dead!! Hahaha....(sheepish smile) (cough cough)  
  
Inuyasha: o.o  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi gasped as Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Fool. Even the girl can't master her powers. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"I..I.." Naomi couldn't talk but started to back away.  
  
Naraku came closer and reached out to Naomi and picked her up by the arm. Naomi gulped.  
  
Eww, he's touching me, Kagome whined in her head.  
  
Naraku's other hand wrapped around her neck and pressed tightly against her skin. Naomi struggled to breathe, but couldn't manage. Soon she felt her body grow weak and..  
  
"No!" Naraku yelled as an arrow came flying through and cutting off his hand. He turned his head. "What?"  
  
Naomi let out a small cry as she hit the ground, gasping for air. What was that? Kagome thought rubbing her neck and looking around.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
Naomi looked up and struggled to her feet. Kikyou? Where?  
  
She ran over to Sango and Miroku. "Where's Kikyou?" she asked.  
  
"Over there." said Miroku. Naomi followed his gaze and saw Kikyou in the position as she just fired an arrow.  
  
"You bitch." Naraku said as his hand grew back. "Naraku." said Kikyou coldly. "You cruel beast. How dare you." she pulled out another arrpw amd launched it, but Naraku dodged it.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Naomi.  
  
Kikyou pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Naraku. "He killed a whole village just to steal their souls. Maybe even more."  
  
Naomi widened her eyes.  
  
Souls must make him more powerful.  
  
Kikyou fired another arrow.  
  
"Idiot." Naraku said as a barrior came and blocked the arrow. "I shall teach you to never mess with me again." he held out his hand and a light blue ray of light came shooting out at Kikyou. Naomi couldn't see what was happening, but when the light cleared out, Kikyou was gone.  
  
"Wh-what did you do?" stammered Naomi.  
  
Naraku grinned. "She deserved it."  
  
Naomi screamed as she felt a slash skim her back. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Naomi breathed. "No."  
  
"I'll take care of him Kagome-chan." Sango said as she started fighting him off with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku grabbed her wrist.  
  
"We must take care of Naraku. Right now Inuyasha can't cause much damage without the Tetsusaiga, but we should hold onto it in case he gets in reach of it."  
  
Naomi nodded and picked up the Tetsusaiga.  
  
She gasped as she head Sango scream.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Naomi cried as she turned around and saw Sango up against a tree, unconcious.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Miroku said, moving towards Sango.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but inched closer to Naomi.  
  
"Run!" Miroku called. Noami nodded and started to run.  
  
"I must revive Sango." Miroku said, determained as he moved his hand behind her.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she woke up and him on the head.  
  
"Well at least your awake." Miroku said, rubbing the big bump on his head.  
  
Inuyasha started to chase after Naomi.  
  
He must want the Tetsusaiga, Kagome thought gripping the sword tightly. I can't let him have it.  
  
Inuyasha ran fast and he caught up Naomi and reached his hand out to grab the sword, but only managed to take off the sheathe.  
  
He threw it to the ground and ran towards Naomi again.  
  
He stopped as a sword was thrown to him.  
  
"Use this to kill her." Naraku said. Inuyasha gripped the sword tightly and jumped into the air and swung the sword down hard. Naomi screamed as she pulled out the Tetsusaiga and tried to block the attack.  
  
It's no use, she thought. It's so old and rusty, it will break!  
  
But to her surprise it transformed in her hands.  
  
"What?" she murmured under her breath. She stood to her feet and took a swing at Inuyasha, chopping his sword in half.  
  
"She wields the Tetsusaiga!" Myouga cried, jumping out of a bush.  
  
"I won't even ask." Miroku said, seeing Myouga.  
  
"Naraku!" screamed Naomi, pointing the sword at him. "You're dead!" she ran towards him at swung the sword hand, chopping parts of him off, but they only grew back.  
  
"He's regenerating." Sango observed. "It's those souls he has. Without them, he'd be a goner by now."  
  
"We have to remove the souls." Miroku said. "But how?"  
  
"Mere trash cannot defeat me." Naraku said, sending a beam of light towards Naomi and blasting her back. Inuyasha walked up behind her and held out his claw.  
  
"No!" Miroku yelled running towards him. He took out his staff and hit Inuyasha on the head, knocking him unconcious.  
  
"Will he be alright?" asked Sango.  
  
"He's just unconcious. Nothing bad." Miroku explained.  
  
How? Naomi thought looking at the sword in her hands. How can I beat him?  
  
She gasped as she heard a scream of fury. She looked behind her and saw Kikyou, surrounded by her soul collectors.  
  
"You're alive?!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Silence." breathed Kikyou. Her soul collectors floated forward and all of them wrapped their bodies around Naraku and he started to glow a pearly white colour, then many orbs of light came out of his body and started to fly all around.  
  
"What's happening?" Sango asked.  
  
"The soul collectors are forcing the souls he stole out. And they're being returned to their owners." Miroku said, watching the sight. He back away as he saw Inuyasha's body move, but then it stopped moving.  
  
Soon Naraku gasped. He started to back away.  
  
"How-how dare you!" Naraku spat at Kikyou. "You stole away my powers."  
  
Kikyou pulled out an arrow and aimed it at him.  
  
"Now you are powerless." she said, and fired it, but Naraku dodged it and disapeared.  
  
"I will be back!" his voice echoed.  
  
Kikyou held out her hand as two small pearls landed in the palm of her hand. She walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Here." she said, putting one of the pearls in his left hand. "This is Inuyasha's soul." he held out his other hand and she dropped the pearl in the other. "And this one belongs to the girl. Take care of them." she said giving them one last glace, then walking away.  
  
Miroku gave Naomi's pearl to Sango. "You should do it." he said. Sango nodded and took it from Miroku. She walked over to Naomi's body.  
  
"Kagome-chan." she said softly. "It's time."  
  
But Naomi stopped and didn't move. But she dropped the sword and started to run.  
  
"Hey-wait!" Sango cried. She turned to Miroku.  
  
"Go catch up to her. I'll take care of Inuyasha." Sango nodded and started to run after Naomi's body, the pearl clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
What are you doing Kagome-chan? She thought. She gasped as she came to a realization. She doesn't want to go back. She wants to live life again. She started to run faster and leaped onto Naomi's body.  
  
"What are you doing? Sango-chan get off of me!" Naomi screamed, trying to struggle out of Sango's grasp.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Sango said with watering eyes. She leaned forward and hugged her.  
  
Naomi gasped.  
  
"You have to go back Kagome-chan!" she said, crying. "It's not right! You have to go back!"  
  
Naomi stopped stuggling and Sango allowed her to go out. She sat down and stared at the ground.  
  
"Are you saying, you want me to die?" Naomi asked, her voice caught in a sob.  
  
Sango gasped and hugged Naomi again.  
  
"Kagome-chan. You had no idea how I felt like when I found out that you died. I wanted to kill myself because I knew that so many people I loved were being taken away from me." Sango let go of Kagome and stared at her in the eye.  
  
"I know you weren't replce." she continued. "But this isn't your body. It's not right. You have to return it, to its rightful owner."  
  
Naomi lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango-chan. You're right." she closed her eyes and a glow escaped her body as her spirit slipped out and Naomi's body slumped back.  
  
"Kagome...." Sango's voice trailed off as she stared at her ghost.  
  
"Good-bye Sango." Kagome said, leaning forward to give Sango a hug.  
  
"Good-bye Kagome-chan." Sango said with a tear in her eye. Kagome gave her a warm smile and waved good bye as she faded away.  
  
"This is it." Sango said, holding up the small pearl. She held it in her hands as it started to float and changed into a silver mist. She held it over Naomi's face as it was sucked in through her mouth.  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
Then Naomi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around and sat up straight.  
  
"Where am I?" she cried, looking around. "Who are you? Wh-where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore."  
  
Naomi stared at her, but then stood up as she heard a scream.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried.  
  
"What?" Naomi asked, still dazed.  
  
"Follow me." Sango said running towards Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
They stopped short when they saw Inuyasha awake, but Miroku on the ground unconcious with a pool of crimson blood under his head, his left hand tightly balled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Naomi asked. "Why?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'm not Inuyasha."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WAHHHHHHH!! Inu hurt Miroku!!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!! He said, that that's not me!  
  
Me: But you still hurt him!! WAHHHHHHH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shit! I made her cry!  
  
Me: WAHHHHH!! Miroku's dead!!!  
  
Miroku: How dare you call me dead!  
  
Me: YAYYYYYY!! Miroku's alive!!  
  
Inuyasha: Did she stop crying?!  
  
Me: Or...AHHHHH!! He's come back from the dead! (hops in Inuyasha's arms)  
  
Miroku: What? Hey! That's not fair!  
  
Me: AHHHHHH!! MIROKU'S A LIVING DEAD PERSON!! AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Demon be gone! (hits Miroku on the head)  
  
Miroku: x.X Ohh...I see pretty flying girls.  
  
Me/Inuyasha: o.o 


	10. Pick Your Choice

A New Life: Soul Stealer  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Pick Your Choice  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Whoaaaaa!! Guess what? I have decided that I wanna make an Inu comic!!  
  
Inuyasha: About me? (blushes) Naw....  
  
Me: Yup! And I'm going to do my "A New Life" series!! I can't wait to see how it turns out!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o  
  
Me: and I might scan the pages and post them on my website for everyone to see and make fun of! =D  
  
Inuyasha: And....  
  
Me: Yup yup do you know that dramatic background music when he's fighting or have a romantic scene? Go to and look up "Inuyasha" in the search thingy and there's two songs. The first one is played by a symphony and it's the more dramatic music. The other one is piano and it's pretty good too!! Oh and don't be disturbed by the Chinese letters. They have Japanese songs too!! I got to hear the full version of Grip! By Every Little Thing. It's purdy good.  
  
Inuyasha: AND!!!!  
  
Me: That's right! Did you know EVERYONE (well maybe I'm not sure) that likes Inuyasha likes Evanescence and Linkin Park? Like whoooaaa! It's fate!! I loved Evanescence and Linkin Park (Amy Lee is my idol and Chester and Mike are damn fine!) before I ever knew of Inuyasha and then I found some people that were fans of Evanescence and Linkin Park....it was meant to be!  
  
Inuyasha: I think it's all been said now.  
  
Me: Yup! So let's take everything from the inside as we go under and get brought to life as we lie from you and hold our last breath with the figure 0.9 and take over something while we don't stay and hit the floor!  
  
Inuyasha: That's enough.  
  
Me: -.- Okay.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi widened her eyes.  
  
"I-Inu-ya-yasha?" she stammered, too afraid to move.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his claws out.  
  
"I told you." he said coldly. "I'm not Inuyasha."  
  
"What have you done?" screamed Sango, staring at the unconcious Miroku lying on the ground.  
  
"He tried to force me out of this body." Inuyasha said glaring at him. "And I taught him a lesson."  
  
Naomi shook her head and felt her knees turn to jelly.  
  
"You killed him." she murmured. "Who are you?!" Naomi screamed.  
  
"Who am I?" asked Inuyasha chuckling. "Who am I?!"  
  
Sango helped Naomi to her feet. Naomi stared at Inuyasha with watering eyes.  
  
"Who I am does not matter." Inuyasha said, inching closer. "What matters is that Naraku killed me when he invaded my village and took my soul. As soon as my soul was snatched my body was destroyed." he narrowed his eyes. "That's not fair now is it? Why should I die when everyone else gets there souls back - when everyone else gets their lives back?"  
  
Naomi gasped. "Where's Inuyasha? What have you done with him?!"  
  
Miroku groaned as he slowly opened up his eyes. Inuyasha widened his eyes and backed away.  
  
"You." he said. "You're still alive?" he held out his claws. "Well that won't be for long." he said as he leaned over Miroku.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back a great distance.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as she ran to Miroku's side. Naomi followed.  
  
"Sango...." Miroku said, his eyes barely open, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Oh houshi-sama." Sango said leaning over his body, crying.  
  
"Don't." Miroku coughing, spewing out more blood. "Please, don't cry for me. I'm going to die."  
  
"No." Sango said, cradling his head in her arms. "No, you're not going to die. Don't say such silly things houshi-chan."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thank you." he mouthed. He looked over at Naomi who was also on the verge of tears. He used his fingure and gestured for her to come closer to him. Naomi slowly slid her body beside him.  
  
Miroku picked up her hand. "My name...." he said, even more quiet. "Is Miroku.." he closed his eyes and his head dropped.  
  
"No." Sango gasped. "NO!!"  
  
Naomi felt tears run down her cheeks too.  
  
He's dead, she thought. He died before I met him. This monster killed him.  
  
She stood up and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
This monster. He took over Inuyasha's body and he killed him.  
  
She looked down at her hands and saw a small silver pearl that Miroku had slipped into her hands.  
  
Sango looked in her hand.  
  
"That's Inuyasha's soul." she whispered in her ear. Naomi nodded.  
  
But what do I do?  
  
She gasped as she felt Inuyasha's hands grab her shoulders and jerk her closer to her.  
  
"Well aren't you a pretty girl?" he asked, playing with her hair. "Why don't you come with me? I mean, I'm the closest thing to Inuyasha right? We'll live happily ever after. Wasn't that what you wanted?"  
  
Naomi slipped out of his grasp and stared at him coldly.  
  
"You're nothing like Inuyasha!" she cried and tackled him over pinning him flat against the ground.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"You're just a girl." he said, resisting her pin. "You cannot defete me. Not in his body. I'm invincible!"  
  
No, Naomi thought grabbing his arms and pushing them to the ground. I can't let it end like this.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Naomi screamed as she shut her eyes tight and with all her strenght kept Inuyasha's body on the ground.  
  
There was a sudden glowly from Naomi's hand and out floated the silver pearl and it turned into a mist.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha screamed. "You cannot force me out!"  
  
But the mist went straight at the body and Naomi was thrown back as Inuyasha was surrounded by a silver cloud of smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared out, there were TWO Inuyasha's there.  
  
"What happened?" They both asked.  
  
Naomi widened her eyes.  
  
What happened?  
  
"Naomi!" Sango said standing beside her. But Naomi didn't respond. She stared at the two Inuyasha's.  
  
"How?" asked Naomi. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Only one of them is the real Inuyasha." Sango said. "You must kill the other."  
  
"I'm the real Inuyasha!" said one of them.  
  
"No I am!" yelled the other, he eyed Naomi then hmphed and turned away.  
  
Naomi sat on the ground looking over both the Inuyasha's. She put her hands behind her back and sighed.  
  
She stood up. "I know now." she said.  
  
"Whatever." Murmured one of the Inuyashas.  
  
Naomi slowly walked up to both of them. She looked over at one, then the other who's arms was crossed staring away from her. Naomi stared at him, then closed her eyes.  
  
"You know who's the right one Naomi." Sango encouraged. "Then kill the imposter."  
  
Naomi didn't respond, but walked up to the other Inuyasha who was looking straight at her.  
  
"What is she doing!" Shippo cried. "Clearly that is the fake Inuyasha!"  
  
"This is a choice to leave up to Naomi-chan." Sango said, looking at the scene.  
  
"You called her Naomi-chan." Shippo said.  
  
"I did?" asked Sango.  
  
"But I thought you hated her." Shippo said.  
  
Sango paused, then smiled. "That's what I thought. But she never stole Inuyasha away from Kagome-chan. She's a nice girl. She's innocent of all sins we accused her of."  
  
But please pick the right Inuyasha, Sango prayed to herself. Please pick the right one and let everything go back to normal. She looked over at Miroku and fell to her knees and started to cry. Kirara and Shippo comforted her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry for everything...."  
  
She stopped crying and looked over at Naomi. She walked up to the other Inuyasha who's expression was more comforting. She walked over to the Inuyasha who Shippo thought was the fake.  
  
"This one." She said, rubbing his cheek and running into his arms. "This is my real Inuyasha."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!! THAT POSER!! WHAT AN INUYASHA PPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! (points to me) AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Me: (uses author power to make a huge boulder land on Inuyasha) That's not the ending!! Does it say THE END?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Inuyasha: (flat as pancake under boulder) Oh okay.  
  
Me: Yup yup =D I love listening to that Inuyasha background music! But I seem kinda like a dork listening to orchestra music :P  
  
Inuyasha: (still smushed) Because I'm special.  
  
Me: That's right!  
  
Inuyasha: And your hot.  
  
Me: That's better. (lifts boulder up) =D 


	11. In the End

A New Life: Soul Stealer  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
In the End  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: ohh..I'm so jealous! How come the states get BOTH the Inuyasha movies out in one fucking year? That's soooooo not fair! WAHHH!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"What?!" cried Shippo. Sango held onto him.  
  
The other Inuyasha looked at Naomi with an expression of surprise, then grief. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Hmph." He murmured. "So that's it right? That's fine with me. Don't worry about the 'fake' Inuyasha. I'm leaving." And that's what he did.  
  
Naomi turned her head to the Inuyasha she had picked. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You made the right choice precious." And stared at her eyes.  
  
Sango widened her eyes.  
  
What is this? She wondered. Wasn't it obvious enough that is the fake Inuyasha? Naomi is smarter than that! What is she planning.....?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha kept walking.  
  
That traitor, he murmured. I bet she knew that I was the real me. She just doesn't want me around. That's okay. But she can't get rid of me, she can't....  
  
His thinking was cut short when he heard and ear-splitting scream and the voice sounded like his own.  
  
He whipped around and ran back to where the sound came from.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Naomi and the other Inuyasha. Naomi's hands were gripped tightly on a sword. A sword he recognized. The Tetsusaiga! The Tetsusaiga was plunged all the way in the imposter Inuyasha's chest, dark maroon coloured blood came sprinkling out of his open wound.  
  
He glanced at Naomi who pushed the sword deeper and deeper, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"Monster!" she cried and pushed the sword until it could go no further. "I wasn't fooled for a second!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango said, looking over at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but kept at the bloody scene.  
  
The other Inuyasha (I hate writing it like that) cringed. "You smart bitch...." Then he closed his eyes and the body disintegrated into sparkling ashes that was carried off by the wind.  
  
Naomi dropped the sword, then she too dropped onto her knees. She turned her head to Inuyasha and felt hot tears trickle down her face.  
  
Inuyasha stared back at her, then he realized that he was walking over to her and dropped right in front of her. He wiped a tear away his finger.  
  
"What's wrong?" he murmured.  
  
Naomi widened her eyes, then leaned into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. "Why are you mad?"  
  
Inuyasha paused and thought back to Naomi with that other guy he had saw earlier.  
  
No, he thought to himself. She wouldn't betray me. And she never did. He hugged her tighter. I guess we'll never know.  
  
Naomi pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp and smiled at him. Then she got up and walked over to Sango who was sitting by Miroku, crying. Naomi put a hand on her shoulder while Sango continued to cry.  
  
(A/N: warning! Weirdness coming in the next paragraph that I have no explaining for!)  
  
Inuyasha walked over to them and looked over Miroku.  
  
"Is he....?" Sango nodded, but Naomi shook her head.  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
"But Naomi-chan." Sango said, lifting up Miroku's hand. "His hand, it's ice cold." She gasped as she put the hand to her cheek. "He is. He's alive!"  
  
"YAY!!" Shippo cried as he jumped up and down from Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango felt happy tears roll down her cheek. She leaned down to Miroku and kissed him on the cheek. Then put her head by his.  
  
"Never again." She said. "Never again."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When Miroku opened his eyes, only one thought came to his head.  
  
I'm alive.  
  
He saw three faces hovered over his. His head hurt with a pain beyond description. His shoulder hurt too. He tried to sit up.  
  
"No!" Sango said, pushing him back down. "Don't move houshi-sama!"  
  
"Sango." Miroku murmured, hardly moving his lips. He looked beside her and saw Inuyasha and Naomi. Sango was right. He couldn't move. He had lost a lot of blood.  
  
Sango lifted his head onto her lap.  
  
"You'll be fine houshi-sama." She said softly. She opened her mouth in alarm as she felt his hand skim her butt. But instead of hitting him, she slapped the hand away and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad your back to your old self." Miroku hugged her back.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Naomi close to him.  
  
And I'm so glad everything is back to normal.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: That ending kinda sucks, but I think I'm going to put up an epilogue because there's one thing I really must mention that goes on between Naomi and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: It's done right?  
  
Me: Ummm....I guess.  
  
Inuyasha: WHEW!! Finally!  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm just telling it how it is.  
  
Me: (mumbles to self) Oh yes. One more thing.  
  
Me/Inuyasha: THE END!! 


	12. Epilogue

A New Life: Soul Stealer  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Epilogue  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I smell a cheat! Someone didn't review a chapter! Who was it? I don't know! Why don't you go found out? AHHH! No review! How can this be?!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: AWW MAN!! I took a Yu Yu Hakusho character quiz because I don't watch it because Canada doesn't show a lot of anime and so if I took that quiz then it would be easy not to cheat myself o.o Oh well. Guess which character I was?  
  
Kurama: Which one? (crosses fingers)  
  
Me: Yukina and....-.-....Hiei.  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Me: Shut up! It's not like I WANT to be you!  
  
Hiei: I don't want you to be me either!  
  
Me: Well I love Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
Me: Oh and I took another quiz on "Who would you mostly love more? Hiei or Kurama?"  
  
Hiei: Oh GOD No!  
  
Me: Actually is was 50% Hiei and 50% Kurama! HAH!  
  
Kurama: Why does Hiei get all the girls?  
  
Hiei/Me: o.o  
  
Inuyasha: No she doesn't! I DO!!  
  
Me: That's right! (jumps into Inuyasha's arms) Let's go Kurama. Hiei needs to be alone.  
  
Hiei: Wait! Don't leave me alone! (talking to himself in an empty room) (sigh) -.- Oh! A note! (Reads note)  
  
Note: Hiei, give the introductions or else when I come back I will hit you! Love always, Lucy.  
  
Hiei: (sigh) Here's the epilogue and it includes some weirdness and doesn't really have a point to it. But enjoy and umm, no flames? Or flames? I think it was flames. Flames please!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi sighed as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It had been 2 weeks after that horrible experience. Miroku had fully recovered, but still had a big bandage on his head. And Naomi would be starting school tomorrow.  
  
"You know what school is – right?"  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head. "Umm....I heard Kagome mention it a few times." He stopped. I wonder where Kagome is now. He looked up. I wonder if she's watching us right now.  
  
"Well." Naomi began slowly. "I'm not going to be coming here for a while. I have to go to school. So this might be my last day here for a while."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close. "You know I'll miss you."  
  
Naomi felt her face grow hot. Even though Inuyasha was easy to tease and was more of aggressive type, she knew he had a soft spot. It just always caught Naomi off guard....  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled from a distance and there was a sharp SLAP that came after that.  
  
Naomi laughed as Inuyasha helped her up and he swooped her up into his arms and they went over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"He pretends he's sick an injured!" Sango yelled pulling on Miroku's ear. "THEN he gropes me!! What a sick eveskevic trick!" she threw Miroku to the ground.  
  
"Aww come on Sango." Naomi hopped out of Inuyasha's arms and bent down to help Miroku up. "He's still injured." She tapped the bandage on his head and Miroku yelled out in pain.  
  
"He deserved that!" Sango yelled with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"I think you know why." Inuyasha murmured. Naomi chuckled.  
  
"What was that?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said innocently as they all went outside and picked some ripe fruit, and sat down to eat it.  
  
Miroku sat close by Sango while she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Houshi-sama." She whispered.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Miroku replied.  
  
Sango smiled and rubbed the bandage on his head, causing him to wince.  
  
"You know whatever perverted things you do to me, I'll still care for you, right?"  
  
Miroku pulled Sango close. "I do." He said quietly. "And that's why I want to ask you this."  
  
"Huh?" Sango blushed. Is he going to....  
  
Miroku held Sango's hands in his own. "You know I never want to leave you. If you died, I'd go join you."  
  
Sango felt her face turn even more red.  
  
"So?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sango." Miroku's eyes burned into hers. "Will you....." his voice trailed off.  
  
Sango sat up straight and looked at him back.  
  
Yes? She talked to him in her mind. Say it Miroku! Tell me what I want to hear.  
  
Miroku leaned closer until Sango could feel his warm breathing on her ear.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Naomi and Inuyasha fell to the ground and the redness from Sango's face drained out until it was white.  
  
"Augh!" Sango yelled, slapping him.  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek. "You said you still cared for me, right?"  
  
Sango smiled as she clung onto his arm. "Of course. But if you act like a hentai towards me again you will be covered in bandages."  
  
Miroku sighed. "That's fine with me."  
  
"I'm glad we agree." Sango said, as the four of them continued to eat.  
  
Naomi was about to bite into her apple, but Inuyasha pulled her wrist away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the apple and Naomi let out a loud gasp as a fat brown worm wriggled out of it. Naomi screamed as she threw the apple aside and it hit Miroku on the head. Miroku sighed as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh, that's right Naomi-sama." Miroku said.  
  
Naomi blushed. "Just call me Naomi."  
  
"Okay Naomi." Miroku said. "You're going to school tomorrow, correct?"  
  
Naomi nodded. "And I won't be coming back for a while. When school starts there's going to be piles of homework."  
  
"But you'll come back, right Naomi-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
Naomi nodded. "Once in a while."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Then I must do something I have been longing to do." He whispered as he moved closer to Naomi. Naomi's face turned red and she started to back away. But Miroku was faster and he reached his hand out and gropped Naomi's butt.  
  
Inuyasha started to seethe with anger.  
  
"Good." Miroku said, grinning. "Very good."  
  
Naomi let out a startled scream and kicked away right into Miroku's balls.  
  
Miroku made a face as he curled up into a ball and rolled away. Naomi clung onto Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought he only did that to Sango." She cried breathing heavily.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Inuyasha said, balling his fist.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried angrily. Sango and Inuyasha both stood up and started to beat on Miroku, but being careful not to hit his injury.  
  
When the dust cloud cleared out Miroku fell on the ground, still holding his balls, with bruises all over his body and his cheek very swollen and anime bumps all over his head, except where his injury was.  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: HIEI!!! I SAID NO FLAMES DAMMIT!!! (hits Hiei on the head)  
  
Hiei: Well.....um....YOU shouldn't be taking quizzes saying you love me!  
  
Me: I told you dammit! I love Inuyasha!  
  
Hiei: But he's four years older than you!  
  
Me: SO WHAT? Miroku's four years older than Sango!  
  
Hiei: That's because Miroku's parents had to rush into sex and have an early child!  
  
Kurama: Hiei you dirty dog.  
  
Me: I don't even know why I bother putting you into my story credits!  
  
Hiei: Because you love me. You said it.  
  
Me: WAHHH!! Inuyasha he tells lies!!  
  
Inuyasha: You should lie to girls. (crackes knuckles)  
  
Hiei: (shrinks down) I'm sorry.  
  
Me: YAYYY!! We made him apologize!  
  
Kurama: That's called progress.  
  
Hiei: HEY!!  
  
Kurama: I only speak the truth.  
  
Me: Oh and I hope everyone liked the story! Since my only two reviewers requested it, I'm going to have A New Life series!! The next story coming out will be on called My Last Breath! It involves some Sessy fluff in it too so I hope you'll like that! Well thanks for reading and hope to see you at my next story!! 


End file.
